


Clone Wars Great Schism

by Jochern



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Clone Wars, Codex - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jochern/pseuds/Jochern
Summary: This is a Clone Wars Alternative Universe concept exploring a what if story of what if the Clone Wars didn’t end after three years and continued for several decades. This is my scenario of what might have triggered the Great Schism.





	Clone Wars Great Schism

 

Coruscant attack delayed

General Grievous had been greatly wounded by Obi-wan Kenobi and Talon T’racen before the attack on Coruscant and his fleet took heavy losses in battle with the 3rd Star Corps and the 7th Sky Corps and the attack was postponed. For these reasons Count Dooku was not killed by Anakin Skywalker over Coruscant.

2.

Palpatine cannot delay

Palpatine cannot delay his attempt to make Anakin his apprentice and follows through and the Episode III scene where he speaks with him is basically the same.

3.

Obi-wan stays on Coruscant

Obi-wan doesn’t go after Grievous as the Separatists hasn’t lost their leadership and isn’t on the verge of defeat. When Anakin informs Mace Windu about Palpatine he and Talon stays with Anakin and guides him through it while Mace eliminates Palpatine.

4.

Order 66

Order 66 doesn’t happen and steps are taken to ensure that it cannot be used to cripple the Republic by wiping out the Jedi Order. It leads to the chips in the clones heads to eventually be removed.

5.

The Great Schism

Dooku lost his master and the masterplan, leaving him with few options to gain the galactic supremacy he sought. He used the Republic’s weakest moment to advance and place countless systems under CIS control, and reclaim lost worlds. He promoted his prodigy and war hero-Jaeriel-to a full-fledged admiral.

The Republic reeled from the fact that the Supreme Chancellor had been a Sith. The Senate was in chaos over choosing a new chancellor, eventually Senator Bail Organa would become Chancellor.

The Jedi Order was divided on how to proceed from that point onward. Some clung even stricter to the jedi code and argued for the jedi to remove their presence from the war effort entirely.

Another group argued that the code and the Order’s old ways had been responsible. They believed that the jedi couldn’t abandon the Republic, if they did, it would surely fall. The divide in the Order led some to leave Coruscant for the ancient world of Tython. There they distanced themselves from the war, led by Grand Master Yoda and Master Mae Waylon and Coleman Kcaj. The named themselves the Restored Jedi Order.

 

On Coruscant the Order worked closer with the Chancellor’s office and received a seat in the Senate as close advisors. The Senate relied on them in the Republic’s darkest hour. After the departure of three jedi master and three killed fighting Darth Sidious the council was in need of new blood. During his guidance back from the doubt and darkness in him Anakin abdicated his seat-the one he got on Palpatine’s ‘request’.

This new Order simply called itself the Jedi Order, while some called them the Jedi Order of Dawn. They saw it as their duty to defend the Republic and peacekeepers couldn’t do that, generals and warriors could, so they assumed a more militaristic approach on the jedi’s future. They became more accepting of displaying emotions and relationships to a point. The future younglings and padawans would also be trained to lead men into war.

 

 

**Restored Jedi Order**

High Council

Grand Master Yoda

Master Mae Waylon

Master Coleman Kcaj

Master Ki-Adi-Mundi

Master Luminara Unduli

 

Knight Zataji’s master Zinbali was one of those who left for Tython.

Based on Tython, neutral in the war.

 

**Jedi Order of Dawn**

**High Council**

Grand Master Mace Windu (40th Star Corps)

Master Obi-wan Kenobi (7th Sky Corps)

Master Plo Koon (104th Battalion)

Master Oppo Rancisis (120th Star Corps)

Master Shaak Ti (Kamino, oversees clone production)

Master Talon T’racen (3rd Star Corps)

Master Sera Choss (41st Elite Corps)

Master Kaan (Permanent advisor to Chancellor Bail Organa)

Master Aayla Secura (327th Star Corps)

Master Stass Allie (91st Recon Corps)

Master Barra Drest (21st Nova Corps)

 

The council had three empty seats that was empty after Palpatine’s death and a third of the Order left, which caused a rise in anger amongst the Republic’s citizens, all directed against the jedi.

 

**Galactic Republic**

Supreme Chancellor Bail Organa

Vice Chancellor Lon Bor

Jedi Order Representative Rylee

 

**Confederacy of Independent Systems**

Head of State Count Dooku

Supreme Commander of the CIS Army General Grievous

Supreme Commander of the CIS Navy Jaeriel


End file.
